


It's Harder To Be Us, When People Want Something

by Bam4Me



Series: Fate Still Needs You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom!Sam, Dom/Domme relationship implied, Domme!Jessica, F/M, Gen, Grey Romantic!Sam, Grey!Sam, Little!Dean, M/M, Master!Sam, Master-Caregiver!Jessica, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean weren't compatible. By all means, they should be out, looking for different things in their lives, being with people on the opposite sides of the spectrum. They didn't expect people to understand why they worked. They just did. There was nothing wrong with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Harder To Be Us, When People Want Something

**Author's Note:**

> I know I told the last commenter of the last fic, that I probably wouldn't update this one for a while, but I am a LAIR and a bad one at that. Here go, some angst to make things worse for you!
> 
> Unedited other than mistakes that Word caught for me, but, I don't really care right now. I'm happy. I got to stick my entire hand in a chicken today. Yay me.

Falling in love with someone outside your designation, was, bad… of course, it’s not a death sentence, it just means your relationship is going to face a lot more issues than any other might. It was an easy thing to get past.

 

Though, falling in love with your sibling?

 

That’s still pretty taboo.

 

Of course, most people now days understand that the only issues with incest is having children knowing that they would most likely be born with defects. Of course, those damn ‘purists’ argued that rape was a pretty big issue too.

 

No, rape is not an issue with incestuous couples. Raping your family members is an issue in itself. Rape is an issue in general, stop saying that incest = rape, because it does not.

 

So, ultimately, nothing would really stop a hard master from falling in love with a mostly non-sexual, generally sweet hearted little.

 

Of course, Sam and Dean weren’t actually in love. They just felt a disturbingly hard to control need to be together.

 

Back in high school, Sam could tell people that Dean didn’t like his daycare, and they didn’t want him calling Dad out of work and him out of school to come get him.

 

Of course, that could be an annoying excuse too, usually leading to his friends trying to set Dean up with older siblings or cousins of theirs, or, even more disastrous, them trying to ask his and his father’s permission to date Dean themselves.

 

Sam was still not allowed back into the Clydesdale midway station after that particular incident.

 

Dean found that one amusing.

 

Of course, that still lead to people in college, mostly the drunk idiots, asking why he had to take care of his brother, if they weren’t even compatible, or in love, at all.

 

Sam didn’t interact with too many other kids in college.

 

Of course, there were plenty of mommies and daddies that had tried to ‘ease his burden’ and date Dean, but most of those dates usually ended in Dean coming home in a bad mood when one of them tried to feel him up in a car (and Sam running off their second advances when they didn’t get it the first time when Dean tried to defend himself) or Dean vaguely annoyed with something, just not fully sure what.

 

Sam had the awful suspicion that Dean tended to compare their ‘caregiving’ attributes to Sam’s, which is kind of unfair to them, because Sam’s lived in the same place as Dean their entire lives, and of course Sammy is best.

 

…maybe Sam should just discourage dating all together, but, he never pretended to control Dean. Besides, Dean was a _little_ , not some sub who wanted to give Sam complete control over their life. Dean would be _upset_ if Sam tried to put restrictions on him.

 

Of course, this lead them back to their even present issue of ‘you’re not even compatible, or in love, you shouldn’t be together.’

 

Sam had had many _concerned_ friends his whole college career so far, come to him and ask why he abused Dean like this. Of course, that had lead to a round of ‘why the hell do you think I’m abusing him?’ Which had lead to Sam being _politely_ informed, that a little, not with a caregiver Dom or Domme, is abuse, no matter what, because they would never get what they needed out of life.

 

…

 

Sam did not interact with many people in the college because of this.

 

Really, it’s neither abuse, or unwanted. Dean and Sam _want_ to be with each other. Dean is a little, so, for the most part, he’s like a child.

 

Are people other than caregiver Doms or Dommes allowed to have children? Yes. Does this mean anyone other than a caregiver Dom or Domme is good at taking care of people? No.

 

Sam has explained this again and again, it was getting a little annoying at this point.

 

Overall, all you need to understand, is that Sam and Dean wanted to be together. Sam could spend a few one-night-stands with willing subs who wanted his attention, and Dean was content to stay with his Sammy for the rest of his life (quite content, thank you very much) and they puts smiles on each others faces.

 

Not everyone ended up with someone they were compatible with, and not everyone _wanted_ to end up with anyone easier than they were. Dean was just fine with his ‘big’ brother, and Sammy loved that little boy more than anything.

 

***

 

You know, it’s a lot easier to pack up what’s left of your life after a tragedy, when you didn’t lose the most important thing.

 

Sam and Dean were standing next to the impala, watching their tiny little townhouse burn up. Dean pressed in close to Sam’s side, making a quiet, desperate noise. Sam just slid one hand down Dean’s back soothingly.

 

“It’s okay, De. We’ll go to Bobby’s place, stay with him until we can figure this all out, find Daddy, okay? Everything will be fine.”

 

Dean sighed, pressing his face into Sam’s neck, “Fuck. You know, I thought we finally had something nice…”

 

Sam frowned at hearing the little cuss. Dean seemed very adult right now. “Yeah. I thought we did too.”

 

“…that girl in there? Jess?”

 

Sam cleared his throat a little, nodding into Dean’s hair. Jess was another Domme, but she had taken to both Dean and Sam very well. Hell, he’d even done a few scenes with subs with her. She was a master with a caregiver streak, which is why Sam had met her in the first place, picking up subs at the daycare center to babysit for their caregivers.

 

She’d been on the ceiling when they got home. Sam assumes she had been waiting for them to get back for some reason.

 

She had been the first girl he’d actually been on a date with without wanting to kill himself afterwards because of it being such a mess.

 

Hell, it was still a mess, and they’d both just laughed it off.

 

Christ… Sam felt some tears spring into his eyes while the fire truck pulled up, tugging Dean closer when the little whined. He wiped at them angrily, clutching Dean closer.

 

Fuck, even Dean had liked her. Sam hadn’t let him see the body before the fire had started.

 

He felt Dean snuffling unhappily into his neck, a few tears getting into Sam’s shirt. Sam promised himself one thing, one single thing that he hoped he could keep.

 

He’d keep Dean innocent. Happy. He wouldn’t let Dean lose his life to hunting like him and their father probably would.

 

They had a demon to track down.


End file.
